precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Quotes
The first Pariah ery powerful lore character, a master of forging. '' * I had a veritable river of lums at my disposable, what remained from the river of light. * Towards the end, I reforged the counterpart, the great stone to match that which fueled Tsarus strength; Tsaru had the original consumed by fire, thousands of years of lums lost in a mere instant, this stone is only a fraction of that total power lost from the original stone. * The original wielder of your blade proved unable to stand against the coming end that threatened our world, I could not reach him in time to deliver my stone. * I couldn't properly seal the stone within a suitable blade before I was slain. However, I did achieve one thing; I in hopes that someone might still put it to use against him. I can only imagine that it remains there * That blade has now served its purpose, unfortunately it has now been made incompatible with the stone. * If you seek it, you will likely find it there. NPCE '' small pretty insignificant character that somewhat helps the player * Got breakfast for ya. Look, you get porridge. * It would have been warm if you were here on time. Tea Lord ro''ams an area filled with magnificent tea trees. appears several times throughout the game growing weaker. spends most of his time tending to the plants dies later into the game of natural causes, however at a relatively young age. '' * My, my. What beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look. This one's late. I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all. * The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all. Idyll * I see you have a sword. - I have one, too * If Day and night are to collide. We'll make gray from black and white * Father, I brought you the sword of Saul. And the crest of the Sages. They're gifts, to honor the family. * With all due respect, I think I've been away from home long enough. * We came too late for that. The best was over. I never thought about my ancestors. They never reached heights like me. But in many ways, they had it better. They had their people. They had their standards. Fisherman * Would you believe it, that I used to fish right here? This very spot? Now they tell you, Don't eat the fish. It's poisonous * they're goblin' up me catch! No matter what I try, I can't seem to catch a single fish in this river! * Ya think you can do better?! Try scoopin' up river fish with the net. if you can catch two hundred pounds o' 'dem critters I'll let you keep the net. * There are two types of good fish to catch: one-pound fishies, and five-pound fishies. Heh. If you miss twenty pounds of good fish, then I'm gonna take me net back from ya! There are poisonous eels in this river. Catch even one of them buggers, and you'll poison the whole darn catch! * I must have swallowed something bad for me. * Tha...nks...my friend. * They don't like shallow water. * "One day we found fish in a small pond, he would dive into that pond and catch several fish, when we both got older, others found us and the town grew. One day he left the pond forever, telling us there were bigger things out there for him to catch. that pond was once where we now stand." Ly * "Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. The droids search for innocent prey. * We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late...You must escape, player. You are our only hope!" * ". Unfortunately, he has been secluded for many years. But there is a legend which says he could be awakened." * "Wake up, , I have sent you help..." * "Oh, Rayman at last… I was afraid Globox had failed." * * Wake up, player, I have sent you help..." * "I am too weak to give you back all your powers. combining the energy has become very difficult. But, there may be another solution… Have you ever heard of focus? * I’ll help you by giving you all the energy I’ve gathered." * "player…I’ve got some good news and some bad news." * "I’ve gathered enough energy to give you another power." Player * Not really...I feel weak and my powers have disappeared. You know...I think this might be the end..." * Ly, the Fairy? A Silver Lum! Incredible! I can feel its energy building up in me! * What a nasty flavor. * Uh... you forgot your helmet. Naya subordinate * Are we supposed to pity this grotesque creature because his kind are no more? I hope Naya has him executed. Let his festering corpse feed the soil of this new world! ﻿" Pariah * to tell you the truth; i'm probably dead already, the last part of me left years ago. * This is a Precursor door. It can only be opened by sacrificing a lum to it's focus. * Are you looking for this?" *shows sword* "This is the sword of the last hero...your grandfather." " it is weak, the power it once contained is gone, this is a fragile and powerless weapon" * You changed things forever, I hope you'll be doing that a lot in the months and years to come. * Now, get ready for the great journey..." * Prepare yourself to discover a new world. * The Sealed lands, It is the home to the dispossessed, pariah roam free and have abandoned their armor there, the surrounding land has descended into a plain of hopeless darkness and has been molded into a land suitable for only the Pariah to inhabit. * you can breathe energy into all kinds of Precursor artifacts that have lain dormant. * I need to set off on my own journey soon. Naya Once a sage, bent on restoring the power of lum energies, formed the sealed lands, sealing what remained of the Pariah addicts within the heart of the world. Eventually Naya began to purge the precursors. Tsaru and a small group of precursors rallied against Naya, After destroying Tsaru, he was slain by the precursors who sealed his lum energies in a blade. * I tire of your arrogance. * The Could've Been King * "He was right about the culling. It needed to happen. the longer they waited they more difficult it eventually became" * Instead of heeding my wisdom. * I hope the next person that wields that sword shows some restraint...the last deserved his fate. * in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement. * I am Naya, and I was born unto this world, just like you. * Until now, we've had to scrape by with what little lums we could find at the surface. But soon, we will have access to the vast stores hidden deep underground. * I discovered this place many years ago and even now I remain unfit to be it's curator. Blacksmith * i came by to tell you that i'm coming out of retirement; for you. * "It's okay, you can have it. I forged it for you." * "Even when broken, a sword may still cut. * "the way I see it, all this stuff is yours anyway." * The steel isn't important, that sword may be legendary, but it is blunt. what matters is the edge, and the stone you use to grind it. * Even the finest sword, plunged into salt water, will eventually rust. * There's only one person who has studied lums long enough to have any chance of helping you: But he lives far to the north. * I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. * The canyon is complicated to traverse, it's volcanic soil is hot enough to melt Precursor metal; you can't just walk through. * I've never seen one in such good condition. * "I miss those days, I gave you this dull blade, watched you use it. You proved us all wrong in the end, things would've been different if I could have stopped you that day. Things might've been different." * Most of them have one or two stashed away somewhere. even if they aren't willing to just give them away, And I bet there are even more of them, just waiting for someone to find. * Before Blue Sage's disappearance, he journaled significant trouble in all of the surrounding areas. Of particular interest to me is the infection of some innocent plants in the Precursor Basin. The Door * Who is it that dares disturb the tranquility of this place? * I am the original Door. All the others are merely pale imitations. * The name means nothing to me. What do you want? * How am I to know that you're not simply a thief? * No! You can’t enter here! Only those who know the name of this place can pass. '' The Warrior * I single-handedly defended this village from those creatures for almost a year! * So, full of valor, armor shining in the sun, I climbed the hill. * he sealed the passageway to his roost with a thirty-ton boulder. * I won't be needing this anymore. The Sage of Mar Calling himself the Sage of Mar, he was really The last remaining from Mar that didn't eventually serve under Naya, banished from his homeland, believes in tradtional precursor values, has loyal followers. watches over Sarfal and Sardial, very knoweledable on lums, the Fall of the Curator and the Purge of Naya * You traveled all this way for my help. * " I had a vision, a vision of a new homeland, I sense that in this place a new home would be cultivated, this vision brings me hope, that there may be a future, there may be another like me in it, and this is not the end." * "These...people....they're barely human now, they're so inhuman they can't even bathe in the sunlight without crumbling. They are mere ghosts of people, more man than machine, if they left that tower, which most of them never will, they would all surely perish.. * Do you know what that is..?.... they told me when I was a boy to never touch that sword.....and i listened. * The sages...they believe a great battle was fought here, and that the great entity that fell here lost it's power to the blade... Although I do not believe in such tales, I do know that these soils are rich, and these lands were once barren. * They said they carried great stones...lums, tiny balls of light...and with enough of them you could do anything...used to wrought powerful dread upon this land. * think of your life. how many people? how many memories. Tsaru had memories, now he has none. You affect the world around you. The Curator Tsaru, the Curator of Mar and creator of the precursors, banished himself to the fifth lowest plane of existence to learn more about the formation of worlds. existed peacefully on the fifth plane, was slain and succeeded by Naya. * "Others don't have a place in your world anymore, you're forging that world, choosing the people who exist within it, you choose others that have come to the same realizations and the same eventualities." * You cannot defeat me with a blade like this. What you hold is useless. Go back to the world above, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade! Its power is gone. * "I don't decay anymore. I repair. my creations do decay; they wither and they die." * "Too many. Brand new creatures, wise old men and age-old enemies." * "Facing death is part of existance; nobody should be allowed to change that." * "grandfathers, fathers, sons, grandsons.... they all died here until there was nobody left." * "The past beats inside me like a second heart." * "I've just always been here. There's been no real reason to leave." * "we ''reached into the dirt and made new life." "That makes us gods, what does that make you?" * "This sacred place can never be yours"